the love pf two enymies
by DevulsDaughter
Summary: DMHG or DMAWThis is about Hermione and how she is a pureblood, but her Real name isn't hermione, It is Ashley, what does this have to do with Draco malfoy?


Chapter 1.Welcome back to hogwarts.

Hermione Granger was a 17 year old witch, She went to the school Hogwarts and had many friends.But she did have enemies, such as Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and many others in Slytherin.Well let me tell you guys about Hermione Granger.She had change thru the years, and now she looked rather good.She got her bleach black hair and she got lime green slings in it.Her coffee brown eyes where now rich chocolate with a little gold in them.She got perfect tan and she got curves in the right places.Today she was running late because she woke up late.-"Ashley darling you got to get up, Or else you will miss the train" her mom scream at her.Hermione flung out of the bed and ran into the shower, she took a quick one and was out before you could say quidditch.She took on some light blue jeans and a black V neck top and then a long black shirt over that.She put ran down the stairs and walked quiet into the kitchen where her father John sat and drank his coffee, and her mother Jane who sat and ate her breakfast."-Mom don't call me Ashley" Hermione said and sat down onto the white chair and sipped a little on her juice."- But that is your name I can't call you Hermione, That isn't even you name sweetie" Jane said and took a clunk of her coffee and looked at her husband."-I agree with your mother Ashley this year you will go to your magic school and you will be called by your real name" John said and smiled at his daughter.You see Hermione wasn't really Hermione, Her real name was Ashley Jessica Wess, Not Hermione Jane Granger."-Fine mom, Fine dad" Hermione (no Ashley) said and started to eat on her toast.After the breakfast her mom droved her to the train station and helped her with her trunk and cat midnight.You see crookchank(is it spelled like that??) died under the summer so Ashley got a new cat that was pitch black, and that is Midnight."bye sweetie and be careful, And don't do anything stupid" her mother daid and kissed her forehead."Yeah yeah mum" Ashley said and waved at her as she went thru the barrier.As she went thru the barrier she was met by the bid red train that would take her to hogwarts, Students was everywhere but she finely got onto thetrain and found her friends compartment."-Hey guys" Ashley said and looked at Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter."-Eh who are you?" Ron asked and put on a confused face."-Oh come on Ron don't you see it's Hermione" Ginny said as if it was obvious.Ginny stood up and hugged Hermione and sat down again, "- Actually it's Ashley now guys" Hermione said and sat down beside Ginny."-What do you mean that it is Ashley now?" Harry asked and put some chocolate frogs into his mouth."-Well my real name is Ashley Jessica Wess, not Hermione Jane Granger" Ashley said and looked at her friends."-So are you like pureblood now?" Ron asked with his mouth full of candy."-Yeah" Hermione said and looked down at her shoes."-That's great Hermione oops sorry Ashley, Malfoy won't be available to taunt you anymore,And the look of his face when we tell him.." was the only thing Ginny got to say before the compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy stood there with his friends."-Tell me what weslette? Malfoy asked and looked at them.

"-That the mudblood got hotter this year and thought that I might date her? He asked again and looked at Hermione(NOOOOO ASHLEY)up and down."-Excuse me Malfoy it is pureblood now" Ashley said and stood up and gav Malfoy a ice look."- Now why are you a pureblood Granger? Maybe she think she is because she is so a teachers pet" Blaise Zabini said.He was one of Malfoys friend, Pretty hot.He has black hair and sky blue eyes, his olive skin is so gorgeous and he is pretty tall maybe 6,1 or something.

-Shut up zabini, did I ask you? Ashley said and Blaise shut up at the same time Ashley's words left her mouth."-got some attitude there Granger" Malfoy said and lingered his finger on Ashley's cheek and down to her neck.

Ashley gave him the "look" and he took away his finger and said:"- I got to burn my finger cause it touched the mudblood."His friends cracked up laughing and Malfoy mad a high five with Blaise.

Ashley had had in off of this and took out her wand and held to Malfoys throat and said:"- You should respect me Malfoy, I'm smarter than you are, And i'm higher up on the pureblood list then you are Malfoy, And my name isn't Hermione Jane Granger, it is Ashley Jessica Wess."She took away her wand from Dracos throat and went to the Heads compartment.Draco and his friends stopped laugh and looked at Ashley's back and then back at Harry and them."-We better go" Draco mumbled and went to the heads compartment he too.Everyone who had seen the scene started to laugh and point at Malfoy and his gang.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

There you have the first chapter!!What do you guys think??

Should I continue??May hugz DevulsDaughter!! A.k.a Angel..


End file.
